


Daddy!Taron Imagine

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [5]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the following prompt : could you write an imagine about the reader and taron having young kids (like a girl who's 4 and a boy who's 1) and it could just be cute and whatnot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy!Taron Imagine

It's a lazy Saturday morning at House Egerton today.

 

When Lili woke up earlier, she came to join you in your room, still in her little Minnie pijamas. You brought David, your youngest, in a bit later with his feeding-bottle and now you're all cuddling and watching cartoons in bed together. Taron is not there at the moment, still on location for his latest movie project but he's supposed to call soon after his night shoot ends.

 

Just as another episode of Peppa pig comes up on the TV, your iPad starts to ring with a FaceTime request from Taron. You mute the episode, earning some protest cries from David, but he quickly settles when you point at the screen telling him that he's gonna see daddy as you accept the call.

 

The connection takes a short while and then there he is on the screen, the love of your life and father of your children. He looks dead tired and disheveled but he smiles as you move the tablet away so that everybody can fit in the shoot. The children both wave at the screen and Lili shouts a brief "Daddy!" as he appears. David cannot speak properly yet but he does not like to be left out so he starts repeating "Dadadadada" while he points at the iPad.

 

"Hello my darlings, how are you today?" He says.

"We're in bed with mum watching Peppa pig." Lili answers before you have to time to say anything. "The floor is lava so we're not getting out of bed for all day!" She adds looking really serious about it.

"Is that so?" Replies Taron with a laugh.

"Well, we'll see about that." You retort. "We might have to get up to, I don't know, eat maybe. Don't you wanna eat Lili?"

"Of course I wanna eat mum and make the surprise for daddy too! I forgot about the surprise!" She exclaims, hand going to her mouth and eyes wide.

"Oh oh! A surprise for me?" Questions Taron, playing along. "What is it? Tell me Lili!"

"Daddy." She states rolling her eyes. "If I tell you, it is not a surprise then!"

"Lili is right hon', stop being so curious. You'll see it when you get home." You add, trying to stop the baby from touching the screen. "David can't wait to see you either, he keeps trying to grab your face from the tablet."

"I can see that, yeah. I should be there in time to get Lili from her ballet class but I'll let you know if I'm late, ok?" He finishes with a yawn.

"No problem, try to get some sleep and we'll see you soon. We love you." You say, blowing a kiss to the screen. "Say bye to Daddy guys." You encourage the children as you wave to the onscreen Taron yourself.

"Love you too my babies. See you later."

 

And he waves again, making a kissy face before ending the call.

 

"Dadadada." repeats David again slapping his little hand on the now black screen.

"Yes, he's gonna be here soon, baby." You coo at him. "For now, mommy's gonna get you all cleaned up and dressed before preparing lunch. Lili, get in the bathroom, I'll be just behind you." You tell your daughter as you take your son in your arms.

 

*

 

It's 3pm now, David is taking his nap and Lili is at her ballet class so you can finally have some time for yourself. You're settled on the couch with a mug of tea, a blanket and a book, enjoying the quiet of the house when you hear the key turn in the lock.

 

Taron doesn't even have the time to say hello that you're already in his arms, hugging him tightly and smelling the familiar scent of him. He returns your hug fiercely and kisses your neck.

 

"I've missed you, love." He whispers, still holding you close.

"Did too." You answer before kissing him square on the lips.

 

You just have a few minutes to yourselves before you hear David's cries from the baby monitor.

 

"Gotta go take care of him." You sigh. "Mummy duty."

 

But Taron takes your hand, holding you back before you can leave.

 

"Let me do it. I've missed the little guy too. I'll put my bag in our room and then get him, ok?" He asks with a smile. "Can you make me a cup of coffee? I'll be right back."

 

You nod and let him kiss you again before he's on his way to your son's bedroom.

 

He joins you in the kitchen, carrying David in his arms, takes his coffee and follows you to the main room. As you both drink your beverages, David plays with his bricks on the carpet.

 

"I feel like I've missed so much of his progress in the last month." Sighs Taron. "When I entered his room just now, he was up on his own in the crib, just gripping the edges."

"Yeah he does that now. And also if you hold his hands, he walks for a bit. But he hasn't done it alone yet."

 

Taron's smile is not quite reaching his eyes as he looks at his son playing. You hate to see him sad like that. He always feels so guilty when he has to film far away from home.

 

"Don't, Taron." You say, stroking his thigh. "We get that you love your job and even if sometimes, it leads you far from us, we know that we're more important to you than anything else."

"You are, you really are Y/N. I just wish I could be there for all the important steps in the life of our kids." He continues slowly.

 

David chooses this moment to crawl to Taron's feet, use his pant's legs to get up and raise his hands babbling "Dadadada." You then look at each other and finally, you spot a genuinely happy smile on your husband's face.

 

"Come here, little lad!" He says hoisting a giggling David onto his shoulders. "Daddy's gonna give you a ride through the house!"

 

Judging by the delighted sound the baby makes, this program is just fine to him.

 

*

 

When the time comes to go get Lili from her ballet class, Taron suggests that you all go together and a bit early so that he can see her dance for a bit. You're the first to enter the rehearsal room, holding the door for Taron as he leads baby David in, holding both his hands above his head. His walk is not at all confident and he's not even looking in front of him, beaming at his father from below. When they finally reach the inside of the room, Taron scoops David up in his arms and carries him to the side of the room where some chairs are lined up against the wall for parents to sit while they wait for their child.

 

Lili spots you coming inside and waves enthusiastically before resuming her previous position in line with the others. [The girls are not in sync at all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdI7If70l-E%20) as they dance but they seem to enjoy themselves so much, twirling in their pink tutus that no one really cares. The teacher is clapping in rhythm with the music to guide the little dancers and you all follow her lead and do the same. Even David joins in, laughing out loud and totally out of sync too.

 

From the corner of your eye, you see that Taron seems happier than before. His eyes are bright and his smile wide. He's really enjoying himself and he looks so proud of his daughter even if she's clearly not the best at what she's doing. The music stops and you all applaud even loudly than before. As soon as the teacher dismisses the kids, Lili bolts to her father and goes for a hug.

 

You smile to yourself at the cute scene in front of you.Taron squatting down to Lili's level to hug her with one arm while holding David close with the other.

 

"Did you like my dance, daddy?" She asks, jumping up and down excitedly.

"It was great, cariad! I can't wait to see the whole show tomorrow." He answers with a genuine smile.

"Cool! I'll get my bag and then we can go home for your surprise!" She continues before running to the other side of the room to say goodbye to her friends and get her things.

 

The ride home is a joyful mess as Lili insists that her dad sings along with her on the Peppa pig songs CD. You already know all of them as the CD in fact never leaves the car player but Taron barely does and you snigger as Lili tries to teach him the lyrics of the '[Bing bong song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_r4ieUmG6c)' while David just shouts random sounds just to get in on the fun.

 

When you finally get home, Lili leads Taron by the hand until he sits on the couch.

 

"Stay here, daddy, I'm gonna get your surprise!" She says running in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for me Lili!" You warn her, sticking David into Taron's arms before rushing to catch up with your daughter.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, son." You hear him say before you turn the corner of the hall.

 

You help Lili prepare her surprise in the kitchen and when everything is ready, she shouts for Taron to close his eyes as she bring it. When everything is set on the coffee table, she tells him to open them.

 

"Wow Lili, did you make these yourself?" Taron asks looking at you mischievously from the corner of his eyes. You wink at him as Lili replies.

"Well mummy helped a little cause I'm not allowed to use the oven alone yet. Do you like them?"

"I'm sure they taste as good as they look!" He exclaims, taking one of the heart-shaped cookies out of the plate. "Huuummmm delicious, thanks princess! Come on, have one yourself."

 

As you're all eating, you show Taron a picture of Lili while she was making the cookies. All smiles in her little apron, showing her flour-covered hands to the camera. David, who was holding onto you to stay upright until then suddenly let go of your thigh and goes for the table. One, two, three steps on wobbly legs and he stops to look at you with wide eyes, clearly surprised by his own exploit before he falls on his nappy-covered bottom.

 

There's a silence before you finally speak up.

 

"Well... seems like he really wanted a cookie too." You say with a smile before helping him up and giving him a small piece of yours to chew on. "Good boy, Dav'! Mummy's real proud of you, son!"

"Daddy too!" Taron adds kissing his little hand.

"And Lili too, hey!" She pipes up. "Now that you can walk, you should learn to talk too, David. You're not really interesting at the moment." She comments seriously and neither Taron nor you can help laughing at that.

 

*

 

"Lili Grace Egerton, I will not repeat it again, put on your PJ's and go to bed or the bedtime story is cancelled, your choice little lady" You announce for the third time as she keeps running around her room naked instead of preparing to go to sleep.

"Ok." She finally sighs. "But can daddy do the story tonight? He does the voices better than you, sorry mummy." She begs.

"What's going on here?" Asks Taron poking his head through the door. "I could hear you screaming from your brother's room, Lili!" He scolds her.

"Little missy didn't want to get ready for bed but it's all set now." You reply. "Seems like you're on story duty though." You add, pecking him on the lips as you pass him on your way out. "I'll be on my way to a much needed shower while you perform for our daughter with your, and I quote, 'much better voices'."

 

You run to the bathroom, laughing and narrowly avoiding a playful slap on the bottom by your husband. As you wash away the food that David threw in your hair while trying to eat alone, you can make out Lili's faint laugh as Taron imitates the different characters' voices. 'He was made for being a dad.' you think to yourself as the warm water trickles down your sore body, washing the stress of the day away.

 

By the time you get out of the bathroom and check into Lili's room, the main light is off and Taron is singing her to sleep. She's all tucked in and her eyes are struggling to stay open as he sings 'Twinkle twinkle little star' in a soft voice. His handsome face is only lit by the low light cast over the bed by the unicorn nightlight and you can't help but fall in love with him all over again. As he finishes the song, Lili is fast asleep already. He brushes a kiss to her forehead and joins you in the corridor, grabbing your waist. You rest your head on his shoulder as you both watch your daughter sleep.

 

"She looks so peaceful like that." You whisper. "Not at all like the little Gremlin we had to deal with all day." You add.

"I love her so much." Sighs Taron, pride showing in his eyes. "And you too. For taking great care of them both while I'm away. With your job and everything, I don't know how you do it. You're the best." He finishes, turning to kiss you.

"Don't worry, you're a good dad babe. Even when you're not there." You reassure him, hand on his cheek.

 

Finally closing Lili's bedroom door, you take Taron's hand and lead him to your own. You both crash into bed quickly, exhausted by the long day you had and snuggle close to each other.

 

"I've missed this too." Murmurs Taron. "Holding you close to me at night."

"I sleep better when you're here too." You admit with a yawn. "Let's rest now, tomorrow will be intense again."

"Yes, I bet that Lily will be more excited than ever because of her ballet show. We will need all of our strength to resist that." He laughs softly.

 

And then the bedroom falls quiet again, silence only broken by the rustling of the sheets and your slowing breaths.

 


End file.
